ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
2360s
The 2360s decade covers the period from 2360-2369. The United Federation of Planets continued with deep space exploration missions throughout the early portions of the decade; however, first contact with the Borg and the re-emergence of the Romulan Star Empire after a 50-year period of isolation began to show the need for more combat-oriented ships and personnel training. The Borg threat encouraged Starfleet to develop the starship, the Federation's first unofficial warship. (Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) The Romulan Empire made several attempts to destabilize the alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in this decade. With the onset of the Klingon Civil War in late 2367, the Romulans began providing material support to the House of Duras, a move which would have assured victory for the forces of Duras and ultimately lead to the dissolution of the Federation-Klingon alliance. In the end, the Federation exposed the Romulan connection to the Duras family and the war ended in favor of Chancellor Gowron, leaving the Federation-Klingon alliance intact. ( ) Despite the sharp increase of hostilities in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants throughout the decade, space exploration was still a high priority for the Federation. The Bajoran wormhole was discovered in 2369 and provided a direct link between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. Unfortunately, this wormhole led to first contact with the Dominion in 2370, and paved the way for one of the bloodiest conflicts in Federation history. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Years * 2360 * 2361 * 2362 * 2363 * 2364 * 2365 * 2366 * 2367 * 2368 * 2369 Events * The Romulan Empire ends a fifty-year period of isolation and begins taking a more active role in Alpha Quadrant politics. ( ) * The Federation makes several first contacts in this decade, the most notable being with the Q Continuum in 2364 and the Borg Collective in 2365. ( ) * The Battle of Wolf 359 is fought in 2367, leading to the destruction of 39 starships and the loss of 11,000 lives. ( ) * The Federation and the Cardassian Union sign an armistice in 2367, putting an end to hostilities during the Federation-Cardassian War. A final treaty was signed in 2370. ( ) * The Klingon Empire fights a civil war from 2367-2368. Chancellor Gowron s forces are victorious after the House of Duras is exposed accepting assistance from the Romulan Star Empire. * The Cardassian Union withdraws from the planet Bajor in 2369, ending nearly fifty years of occupation. At the request of the new Bajoran Provisional Government, the Federation establishes a presence in the Bajoran system. Starfleet and the Bajoran Militia take joint control of Deep Space 9 (formerly Terok Nor). The Bajoran wormhole is discovered a short time later by Commander Benjamin Sisko and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax, opening the door for exploration of the distant Gamma Quadrant. Deep Space 9 is moved from its orbit around Bajor to a point near the wormhole. ( ) Background Information The first six seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation takes place in this decade. Additionally, the first season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine takes place in 2369, overlapping with The Next Generation. cs:2360-2369 de:2360er es:Década del 2360 fr:2360s it:Anni 2360 nl:2360s pl:2361-2370 sv:2360-talet